


Chocolate Fudge

by SansyFresh



Series: Gran and the Big Bad Wolves [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gran is still badass ya'll, Homemade Candy making, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Reader is Nonbinary, Reader is an OC, Reader is old, discussions of money, halloween fic, minor tho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Its Halloween time and Red is Ready For Candy
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale) & Reader
Series: Gran and the Big Bad Wolves [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1117326
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Chocolate Fudge

**Author's Note:**

> wooo, an end of the year update for this series :D
> 
> i hope you all enjoy!!

They’d been living in the small apartment for a few months now, each day bringing them closer to having enough money to move to a better, safe location. Which was a bit of a sore point, now, when the others brought it up.

“You only moved into that apartment building because it was cheap at the time!” they’d say, and carefully not tack on the thought that it’d also been because of pride. It wasn’t because of pride, that Edge could attest to personally. They genuinely hadn’t had the money for a closer place to live near the other skeletons, and they hadn’t wanted to rely on charity just in case something where to happen.

They didn’t want to end up on the streets again. And, truth be told, Edge and Red enjoyed living in the apartments they were in now. 

For one, Gran lived there, and there was no way they were abandoning them to die alone in a building where anyone would take advantage of them being gone and unable to protect what was theirs. 

For another, both Edge and Red had started making friends with other members of the complex, and felt hard pressed against leaving just to have better surroundings when these people would never have that luxury. 

Edge had made cooking friends with the pregnant lady just down the hall, his delivery of groceries one day found out as she popped out of the door just in time to see him moving quickly back to his own room.

She’d laughed, and asked him if he could help her put them away in exchange for some leftover produce from her garden. Even if Edge hadn’t seen the way her belly bulged outwards, the thing looking like she’d swallowed a watermelon, he would have been inclined based on the fact that Gran trusted her.

Still, fresh tomatoes and cucumbers weren’t a bad trade off.

Red had made friends with a guy that lived downstairs, a mechanic that was showing Red how to fix and work muscle cars. Red came home with new knowledge every night, and Edge couldn’t have encouraged it more.

Then Autumn came, signaling the changing of the temperature and the weather patterns, as well as just the general appearance of outside. Edge enjoyed seeing the red and golden leaves out the bedroom window, and he liked the crunch of the brittle grass under his boots. 

And the best thing of all? 

The candy sales went up and the big bags of assorted chocolates and candies were everywhere. Red had taken advantage completely, buying a single bag each week that he had the money for them, Edge doing the same until they reached the Big Day.

Because as Gran had explained, the children of the apartment complex would be coming to the safe apartments to receive candy, and they needed to be ready because there was only so much candy to be given out from the “safer” tenants. 

Edge and Red had jumped on the opportunity to give the kids they’d seen playing on the playground outside a chance to have something special in their life. They were sure that Gran and the other more respectable tenants tried their best, but Edge and Red had agreed that they were going to do their best to help out.

It wasn’t until the day before Halloween that Red was walking up the stairs, bag of groceries in his hands as he headed for their apartment, when the smell of hot sugar hit him.

Not burnt, not burning, just warm, soft sugar. 

He stopped, sniffing and following the scent back to the rear of the hallway… towards Gran’s flat. 

It didn’t really surprise him, not at this point, but Red was a curious fool and he wanted to know just what kind of candy Gran was making. So he took a quick short cut into the apartment he shared with Edge, putting away the groceries that would go bad if not refrigerated or frozen, and headed back out into the hall.

He followed the delicious scent with his nose, leading him all the way back to apartment 54B, where Gran resided. He knocked on the door once, then twice more, letting them know that it was him. 

“C’mon in, yougin’!” came from inside, Red snorting as he took a short cut inside, refusing to fall again for their trick of the door being rigged to shock anyone that just tried the handle. No, you had to flick the little hidden lever first, and Red was just lazy enough to not care. 

“‘Ello, Red, smelled my candies, did’ja?” they asked from their perch in the kitchen. They were seated on the tallest stool Red had ever seen, his worry peaking as he realized that one, they’d climbed up there with no help, and two, they were expecting to climb back down the same way.

Still, he kept his mouth shut, watching as they stirred a massive pot of the sugary smell, Red peering over the side to find a bright blue concoction being shaped into a large mass of pure candy. On the counters beside them were trays of fudge, both chocolate and what smelled like peanut butter, as well as caramel hard candies and chocolates that looked like they had something in them. More caramel, if he had to guess, though he wasn’t entirely sure how you kept the caramel itself from hardening.

“The secret’s in the way you stir it.” They said, turning on their seat and bringing the surely hot pot with them. They gave Red a look, his eyelights sparkling with mirth as he gently lifted them into the air and down to the floor. They sat the pot on the table, a large marble slab laid out beside it, Red watching carefully if not in awe as Gran upended the pit and let the bright blue sugary goodness flow onto the marble.

“Now watch, sonny, and I’ll learn ya a thing ‘er two.”

Red laughed, an actual laugh that had a twinkle in Gran’s eye as they did indeed teach him a thing or two about making candy that anyone would enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, consider leaving me a comment :D
> 
> or come yell at me at my tumblr: https://freshie-writes.tumblr.com/


End file.
